


an assault attempt

by Cool_BowTie, LoketMulroney



Series: Naruto SNS [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_BowTie/pseuds/Cool_BowTie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoketMulroney/pseuds/LoketMulroney
Summary: От Гаары, отправившегося в погоню за Менмой все еще нет вестей, и Наруто усердно изучает технику Летящего Бога Грома. Хината скучает, Киба мучается, а новые неожиданные события лишь усугубляют обстановку.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto SNS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	an assault attempt

**Author's Note:**

> эпизод для ролевой по наруто в тви:  
> https://twitter.com/goatglucose/status/1280905872865136648?s=19
> 
> Аушка от goatglucose и Cool_bowTie  
> Текст от LoketMulroney, идея от Cool_BowTie и LoketMulroney
> 
> Другие работы по этой аушке можно почитать у меня и тут: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853692
> 
> Предупреждение:  
> Читатели, не знакомые с аушкой, скорее всего не поймут, что происходит.

Наруто лежал на чуть влажной от вечерней росы траве и тяжело дышал. Тренировки по применению техники Летящего Бога Грома давались ему тяжелее, чем хотелось бы и от этого он был почти что в ярости. Он постоянно отвлекался на собственные мысли и не мог сконцентрироваться, это бесило его больше всего.

За последние несколько недель мир будто перевернулся с ног на голову. Как же хотелось, чтобы всё снова было просто. Вот он, Хокаге, вот его семья, жена и дети, которых он любит, вот друзья, которых он любит тоже, а вот деревня с её жителями, и их он тоже любит. Всех одинаково сильно. Просто, не правда ли?

А потом всё изменилось. Потом одного человека он начал любить не совсем так, как всех остальных. Раньше с ним такого не было, всё складывалось легче и понятнее, он всегда знал, что чувствует, чего хочет и что ему нужно делать. Сейчас Наруто смотрел на раскинувшееся над ним звёздное небо и не знал ничего.

Из вороха мыслей его вырвал еле уловимый звук шагов. Наруто моментально вскочил на ноги, прислушиваясь. Он находился в роще у окраины деревни и никому о своем местоположении не сообщал. Это мог быть кто-то из своих, но тогда зачем красться? Да и его окликнули бы, разве нет?

В кустах что-то мелькнуло и он успел вовремя увернуться от нескольких кунаев со взрывными печатями, взорвавшимися совсем рядом с ним.  _ "Черт, да что со мной такое?! Соберись! СОБЕРИСЬ!" _ \- мысленно отругал себя Хокаге и приготовился отскочить подальше, чтобы оценить обстановку, но застыл как вкопанный. Нападающий показался, и Наруто не мог поверить, что он не спит - это был Гаара. Он просто стоял и легко улыбался на краю поляны, а затем исчез, чтобы снова появиться у самого лица Наруто. Все с той же легкой улыбкой он замахнулся на Наруто кунаем, и тот, наконец, пришел в себя, уворачиваясь и увеличивая дистанцию между ними. 

_____

Хината беспокойно ходила взад и вперед, покусывая губы. Наруто уже давно не отвечал на сообщения и звонки. Ей было отвратительно тоскливо и стыдно. Она подозревает, что происходит. Она видит, что происходит, она чувствует, что происходит, но ничего не может сделать. Столько лет ей потребовалось, чтобы стать, наконец, счастливой, но что-то снова идет не так.  _ Она недостаточно заботлива? Недостаточно нежна? Что она делает не так? _

_ "Нужно успокоиться, _ " - подумала она, умылась, и села на диван. Слишком громкое для пустого дома тиканье часов нарушили приглушенный смех и возня у входной двери. Хината подорвалась встречать мужа, но в дом зашли Киба и дети. Химавари не отлипала от него совсем, а Боруто продолжал возиться с Акемару, смеясь с каждой его выходки. "Вот бы Наруто так приходил домой". К Хинаты сжалось сердце. Она улыбнулась, встречая детей и отправляя их умываться и кушать, улыбнулась и Кибе, но его мгновенно посерьезневшее лицо сбило ее с толку. 

\- Что-то случилось? - она обеспокоенно заправила прядь волос за ухо.

\- Ничего такого, - Киба неловко рассмеялся, - Не хочешь пройтись немного? Ребята все равно пока едят, мы ненадолго, м?

\- Ну... - Хината помедлила и кивнула, - Погоди минутку.

Заглянув на кухню она потрепала детей по голове, напомнила им, что в морозилке можно взять по мороженке, что привело обоих в восторг, и вернулась к двери, наскоро обуваясь и выходя из дома. Киба задумался о чем-то, держа для нее дверь открытой, да настолько сильно задумался, что Хинате пришлось пригнуться и пройти под его рукой. Несмотря на нервы, это ее все же немного насмешило. Тот что-то шепнул Акемару, и тот забежал в дом, откуда почти сразу же послышалось радостное щебетание Химавари. Хината закрыла дверь. 

Они молча шли рядом какое-то время, пока рядом не осталось совсем никого. Становилось прохладно и легко пульсирующая от переживаний голова Хинаты начинала потихоньку остывать. Она все еще перебирала в голове прежние мысли, когда голос Кибы вырвал ее из раздумий.

\- Может, не знаю... - он замялся, - ... расскажешь, что происходит? Ты сама не своя, особенно сегодня. Я ни на чем не настаиваю! - еще более неловко засмеялся он, обнажая клыки и щурясь, - Просто.. может я как-то помочь могу, м?

\- Киба-кун... - Хината опустила голову, - Я... Я даже не знаю как... Я переживаю за Наруто-куна... Он не отвечает на звонки, сообщения, пропадает постоянно... - постепенно она расходилась, вспоминая все больше и больше, - ...ходит как чужой, улыбается так мало, а я..а я...

Улыбка с лица Кибы пропала с первых же ее слов, и теперь он очень серьезно смотрел на нее, готовую расплакаться, и очень хотел ее обнять.  _ Что он может сделать для нее? Что он может сделать для нее, что? _

\- Может я... 

\-  _ "Займу его место?" _ \- пронеслось подло у него в голове, но он рыкнул сам на себя, отгоняя эту мысль. Желания Хинаты важнее.

\- ...может я найду его? По запаху! Поищем вместе, поисковая миссия, да, как в детстве! Что скажешь?! - Инудзука расплылся в самой глупой и детской улыбке, на которую был способен, и Хината, смотревшая на него глазами, в которых уже стояли слезы, рассмеялась. 

\- Боже, Киба-кун, это... Это так мило, спасибо, - плечи ее еще подрагивали от смеха, но она быстро успокоилась - Ну что, давай поищем!

Киба стянул с запястья резинку, стягивая волосы на затылке, чтобы не мешали и сконцентрировался.  _ "Запах Наруто. Ищи его. Ищи. Ищи. Ищи." _

_____

\- Гаара, я рад тебя видеть, но что ты делаешь? - он неловко рассмеялся, не понимая, что ему делать.

Гаара молчал, продолжая быстро и коротко атаковать, словно оценивая Наруто, ища его слабости, а, затем, снова нападая. Тому приходилось лишь уворачиваться блокировать и засыпать противника вопросами.

\- Я серьезно, в чем дело? Или ты решил сбежать сюда потренироваться со мной? Ты ведь мог хоть предупредить, черт возьми, я же переживал! Что там с Менмой? Шинки в порядке? ТЫ в порядке? 

Вопросы сыпались так же быстро, как и атаки Гаары, а потом до Наруто вдруг дошло. Он не использовал песок. Совсем. 

_Почему он не использует песок?_ _Почему он молчит?_ В его атаках нет того точного расчета, плана. Будто он не видел столько раз, как сражается Наруто, будто он пытается привыкнуть к его стилю. 

_ "..Это не Гаара.." _

  
  


_ "Это не Гаара!" _

**_"ЭТО НЕ ГААРА!!!"_ **

_____

\- Нашел, - буркнул Киба, все еще пребывая в состоянии концентрации, вычленяя запах Наруто среди остальных и цепляясь за него, - Нашел! - он улыбнулся, повернувшись к Хинате и хватая ее за руку, - Идем!

Восторг от возможности помочь очистил его голову от сомнений. Он  _ будет _ держать ее за руку, пока они ищут его. Будет. И отпустит только тогда, когда они будут совсем близко. Хината, смутившаяся было этому жесту, улыбнулась и сжала пальцы в ответ. " _ Он все такой же нетерпеливый, когда дело доходит до подобных вещей.. _ ."

Киба нехотя разжал пальцы когда они миновали границу Конохи. Бежать оставалось минут 15, и он боялся, что слишком увлечется этим приятным ощущением и забудет отпустить руку вовремя. "Осталось немного," - он бросил на спутницу взгляд и сердце будто упало. Лишь услышав его слова она, улыбавшаяся всю дорогу, посерьезнела и активировала Бьякуган. К горлу подступила плотная горечь. Почему все досталось  _ ему _ ? Она, такая чудесная, досталась  _ ему, ЕМУ, _ который неизвестно чем занят и не приходит даже домой. Он не столько завидовал, сколько был расстроен за Хинату. Сколько лет он хранил вместе с Шино ее секрет. Сколько лет она добивалась того, чего достойна. И это то, что она получила?  _ Бред _ ...

От мыслей его оторвал еле слышный возглас Хинаты, внезапно рванувшей вперед с утроенной скоростью. Киба принюхался. Пахло Наруто, кровью и..  _ Гаарой _ ? Он стиснул зубы и рванул следом. 

_____

От обиды и ярости Наруто чуть не захлебнулся дыханием. В груди и горле рос тугой узел, мешавший ровно дышать, в глазах плыло, они горели так, словно он не закрывал их уже очень давно. Его трясло от гнева. Из груди рвался наружу глухой рык, но горло пересохло и из него выходило лишь прерывистое клокотание. Казалось, что его сейчас порвет. 

Противник улыбнулся шире. Чужой, совершенно незнакомой улыбкой, обнажающей зубы. Все еще ласковой, но насмешливой. Наруто отдал бы все, чтобы настоящий Гаара сейчас ему похоже улыбнулся. Чтобы он вообще был тут. Но вместо него здесь этот  **САМОЗВАНЕЦ** !

Тот облизнулся, пригнувшись, и снова приготовился к нападению, но Наруто не дал ему и секунды на его планирование. Кулак Хокаге взрыл и поднял дыбом землю рядом с ним в радиусе нескольких десятков метров. Деревья и кусты заходили ходуном, самые тонкие корни свистели, вырываясь из земли, толстые скрипели и трещали, выворачиваясь. Влажная и сочная трава вся измялась, перемешиваясь с почвой. Казалось, что весь лес отозвался гулким жалостным стоном. Еще такой удар. Еще. И еще. Наруто промахивался, но просто продолжал бить. Не было даже нужны в Расенгане, он  **_ГОЛЫМИ РУКАМИ УБЬЕТ ЭТУ МРАЗЬ._ **

Когда Хината и Киба выбежали на поляну, они увидели сияющего теплым и ласковым светом Наруто. Он атаковал противника с безумными глазами, тесня того к крупному дереву, скалясь и замахиваясь для очередного удара.

\-  **_КАК. ТЫ. ПОСМЕЛ?!!_ ** \- яростный рычащий крик как взрывная волна разнесся по окрестному лесу, -  **_ОТВЕЧАЙ. ОТВЕЧАЙ МНЕ, СУКА!!!_ **

Он все еще ждал ответа, хотелось разбить лицо и тело этого ублюдка в кровавую кашу, когда тот улыбнулся шире, шепча одними губами:

\-  _ Что случилось? Не можешь ударить это лицо? _

Наруто стиснул зубы. Подделка прав.  _ Он не может.  _

Взгляд противника, брошенный ему за спину заставил его обернуться. 

Хината и Киба ошалело смотрели на двух Каге, не понимая, что происходит. Гаара заметил их, и улыбка пропала с его лица. Он понял, что Наруто он не потянет, а с подмогой - тем более. Так же молча, как и появился, он исчез среди деревьев, воспользовавшись замешательством Наруто от появления товарищей. Тот лишь успех схватить беглеца за край рукава, отрывая от него кусок. 

Хокаге бросился было в погоню, но оклик Хинаты остановил его.

\- Наруто-кун!

Вскрик полный жалости, отчаяния, замешательства и боли. Он давно не слышал такого сочетания в этих словах. Будто пьяный, он повернулся к ней, и лишь теперь увидел, во что превратил поляну. Казалось, что травы здесь не было никогда, деревья жалко лежали друг на друге, а кусты, переломанные почти в труху вообще на кусты не были похожи. 

\- Наруто-кун...

Его словно стукнули по голове. Он ничего не узнал. Он упустил. Отвлекся. Или мог вообще убить ничего не выведав. Почему он выглядел как Гаара? Почему он вел себя так, словно знал, что между ними происходит? Что это вообще было?

Хината подбежала к нему, хватая за руку, но он вырвал запястье из ее пальцев. Киба нахмурился и хотел было отчитать Наруто за эту грубость, но девушка мягко покачала головой. От тоскливого ощущения беспомощности и ненужности хотелось скулить. Он решил отвлечься и заняться чем-то полезным, отследить запах, но тот будто растворился в воздухе и исчез без остатка. Теперь ему казалось, что запах все же слегка отличался от запаха Гаары, но он не придал этому значения. Казекаге напал на Наруто. Значит он напал на деревню. И на Хинату. И на Боруто, Химавари, на самого Кибу. Он нахмурился лишь сильнее. 

\- Наруто-кун, с тобой все в порядке? - Хината боялась прикасаться к нему снова, поэтому лишь заглянула в глаза. Казалось, что его зрачки пульсируют, часто расширяясь и сокращаясь, с ним было что-то не так. Его колени подкосились и он рухнул на них, тяжело дыша и растерянно озираясь. Девушка села рядом, оглядывая его на предмет повреждений. Сияние исчезло, и он выглядел вполне нормально, но что-то было не так. К моменту, как Киба вернулся к ним, Хокаге был уже почти без сознания. Сердце с перебоями стучало в его груди, и казалось, что кто-то просто решил поиграться и потрясти его внутри. 

\- Я помогу ему идти , - вздохнул Киба, мягко отстраняя начинающую паниковать Хинату и закинул руку Наруто себе на плечи, поднимая его, - идем, дружище.."

Тот ничего не ответил, пусто смотря перед собой. Хината подхватила его с другой стороны, и они направились в сторону деревни. 

Пару раз Наруто чуть не вырвало, голова кружилась и звенела, сказывались последствия тренировок и стресса. Глаза закрывались и он, в конце-концов, отключился. Попытки привести его в сознание не увенчались успехом, и Киба взвалил его себе на спину. Хината обеспокоенно поглядывала на мужа, стараясь остыть и думать рационально, но она уже давно не видела его таким, и привести мысли в порядок никак не удавалось.

Минут десять они передвигались молча, пока Киба, наконец, не нарушил тишину:

\- Все будет хорошо. Ядом не пахнет, похоже, что он просто переутомился. Ты же знаешь, поспит и будет как огурчик.

Голос его слегка дрожал от нервов, но девушка этого даже не заметила.

\- Нужно будет доложить Саю и Шикамару. Мы до сих пор не знаем, зачем Гаара напал.

\- Да.. Наруто ведь только недавно был в Суне, что такого могло случиться? Не могли же они так поссориться... - Хината хмурилась, - Ты точно уверен, что это был Гаара? Я не увидела никаких отличий в чакре.

\- Абсолютно, - Инудзука кивнул, решив отбросить смутные сомнения по поводу запаха, закравшиеся в его сознание еще на той поляне.  _ "Это лишь крохотная разница в запахе. Должно быть он просто носил при себе что-то новое, новый запах да. Новый запах..." _

Было уже темно, когда они прибыли к госпиталю. Оставив Наруто на попечение медиков и удостоверившись, что с ним все хорошо, Хината отправилась с докладом к Саю, а Киба к Шикамару. 

На утро следующего дня, когда Наруто очнулся, рядом с ним были жена и Шикамару. Советник курил в открытое окно, а Хината спала, положив голову и руки на кровать Наруто. Ее глаза были припухшими, и рука Наруто потянулась, чтобы погладить жену по голове. Шикамару обернулся.

\- Наконец ты очнулся, давно такого не было, - усмехнулся он.

\- Прости за беспокойство... - немного отрешенно произнес Хокаге, а затем встрепенулся, - Погоди, его поймали?!

\- Гаару? - голос Шикамару слегка скакнул, словно с недоверием произнося имя, - Нет.

\- Нет, это был не Гаара! - Наруто стиснул зубы, стукнув было кулаком по кровати, но остановился, чтобы не будить Хинату, - Это был не Гаара. Я уверен.

\- Я тоже не поверил. Слишком странно все это, - Нара выдохнул последнюю струйку дыма, потушил окурок о край пепельницы любезно предоставленной ему одной из медсестер, и воткнул его в ежик таких же окурков, переполнивших ее, - Расскажи подробнее, Киба и Хината видели только часть боя.

Наруто кивнул, опуская голову и глубоко вздыхая, стараясь прогнать из головы лишние мысли. Рассказ не занял у него много времени, но еще минут десять после завершения они оба молчали, обдумывая информацию. 

\- Значит.. почти идеальный клон.. копирует запах и чакру, внешний вид, но не пользуется техниками оригинала.. странное сочетание. Похоже на..

\- Четвертую войну.. - закончил за советником Наруто.

\- Да.. звучит паршиво.. вот ведь морока, а.. - вздохнул тот, - Ладно, я пойду копать информацию, а ты отдыхай. И будь с Хиной поласковее немного. Она очень переживала за тебя, - чуть виновато добавил он и вышел из палаты. 

Наруто горько усмехнулся, снова погладив жену по голове. Через пару минут в дверь раздался стук, и, не дождавшись ответа, в палату зашел Киба. Бросив взгляд на Хинату, он прикрыл дверь тише, чем открыл ее, и сел рядом, вперив взгляд темных глаз в Хокаге. Помолчав немного, он все же спросил:

\- Значит.. Суна нападает? Только зачем им это нужно?

\- Ты спятил? - голос Наруто сорвался на тихий рык, - Это был не Гаара!

\- Сомневаешься в моем нюхе? - так же тихо прирыкнул Киба, - сомневаешься в ее глазах? - он указал на спящую Хинату.

\- Нет, в вас я не сомневаюсь. Но это был не Гаара. Я точно знаю. Я. Точно. Знаю. Он не мог. Он никогда не напал бы на  _ меня _ .. - в голосе Наруто сквозила горечь и обида. 

От Кибы не утаилась эта смена настроения, и он нахмурился.  _ Снова это ощущение _ . Он бросил еще взгляд на Хинату. Хотелось просто взять ее на руки и уйти отсюда, но он не сделает этого. 

\- А я уверен, что это был он. Пойду, пожалуй, будем думать, как его выманить и поймать, - тихо бросил он, направляясь к выходу.

\- Стой, я же говорю тебе, это был не он! - крикнул Наруто. 

Хината зашевелилась, но не проснулась. Киба обернулся и приложил палец к губам, с осуждением и почти яростью смотря Хокаге в глаза, указывая на нее:

\- Не буди ее. И подумай лучше, так ли ты уверен в Казекаге. Может у тебя от тренировок крыша поехала, м? Я хочу верить тебе, но ты странно себя ведешь, и это вижу не только я - он приподнял бровь и вышел, тихо-тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
